


Stealthy Sniffs

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: A drabble a day in May [25]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Andy enjoys the smell of scented markers, even though April tries to warn him to be careful.
Relationships: Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate
Series: A drabble a day in May [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stealthy Sniffs

The doorknob rattled, and Andy shoved the scented markers into the couch. April had already yelled at him once for sniffing them, and he didn’t want to get caught again. Besides, he was being safe…ish.

“Hey, babe,” April said, throwing the grocery bags onto the floor. “How was your… _Andy!_ I said no more markers.”

“I didn’t!”

“Really?” April crossed her arms. “Then why is there a rainbow on your nose?”

Andy grabbed his phone and checked his face. “Huh, look at that. Hey—do you think you can smell your own nose?”

April rolled her eyes and left.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: marker


End file.
